Just a Dream
by Keira-93
Summary: Simple Kairi/Nami Oneshot. Lime-ish rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own characters!

**Dedicated to: Jessica Marie **(even though she hates to be called that) Love you baby.

-o-O-o-

It's still hard to believe that she is letting me do this to her. That she is letting me run my tongue across her stomach as her eyes roll back into her head. Her back arching into me as one hand grasps her breast and the other slowly moves up her thigh. Her hand comes down to grasp my hair and my mind tells me that I should be in pain from how hard she is pulling but all the signals from my brain are telling me just how good it is to feel her fingers digging into my scalp.

My lips move up to her neck, my teeth biting down on the pale white skin at the base of her neck. My teeth sink into her skin hard enough to draw her blood, the sweet red fluid starting to collect on my lips before my tongue slips out of my mouth to lick the blood away from the wound.

I pull away from her, looking at her, the slim delicate body spread out on the blue sheets that will surely be ruined before the night is over, if not from the blood that is sliding down her next and starting to stain the sheets already, then by other fluids that are sure to be there by the time I'm done with her.

I hear her whimper slightly, just as my eyes are drifting down towards her vagina. I snap my eyes up to meet her pleading blue eyes, she wants me, whether it be just because she lusts for action, or because she actually wants me I don't know, but at that very moment it doesn't seem to matter. I grin down at her for a moment before my lips move back to her neck, kissing the wound that has slowed to trickling blood before my lips move farther down towards her bosom.

In the background I can hear what sounds like a utility truck back up, but I ignore it, kissing just above her nipple. But the sound is getting louder, to the point that I close my eyes to try and get it to stop as thought that is going to do anything.

When I open my eyes, I disappointed to find myself alone in my bed, very turned on. The beeping noise now blaring from my alarm clock as it flashes along with every beep. I turn it off and lay back in my bed, thinking about those gorgeous blue eyes.

Sometimes I wish that it was all just a dream. That I would wake up and things wouldn't go the same way that they did every morning. She would still be the same preppy straight girl who was dating the bi, preppy dude that she had been dating. That she would just be the ally because her older brother was dating the nerdiest guy in the school and she didn't want to upset him by telling him that she thought it was disgusting. That I would get to school and she wouldn't even look at me because then I would know that the impossible actually was the impossible.

But it wouldn't work that way. I would get to school and she would show up about ten to fifteen minutes later in her short white dress, maybe she would have a red belt around her waist. She would probably be wearing the red fish-net gloves that she had taken from my room some two months ago, as she had taken to doing lately. And I would hope that her hair would be pulled back like it never was, because she looked so damn hot when it was pulled back, but maybe that was because it never was unless she was laying in her bed, or mine, close to completely naked, but not quite there yet.

She would walk, or sometimes skip, up to me, and kneel down in front of me, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek despite my disapproval of public displays of affection. Then she would somehow work her way under my arm, leaning her head on my chest with my arm around her shoulder allowing me to play with her soft blonde locks. She would pull out some sort of homework that she hadn't finished the night before and continue to do that, without saying a word, just smiling.

People would walk by, even after all the time that we had been together, and in their heads I knew that they were questioning why she didn't just go back to her boyfriend by now, why she was still with me. And on most occasions I would be thinking the same thing, my headphones blaring music and my expression black so that people could figure out was going through my mind was actually quite similar to what was going through theirs.

It wouldn't be any different from yesterday, or tomorrow, but for today that seemed okay.

-o-O-o-

I look up from my book as I hear footsteps heading my way. She's walking towards me, blonde hair pulled over her shoulder just like it always is, but today her white dress has been replaced by a black dress, a thick red ribbon tied just above her waist, another is tied around her neck as though she's wearing it as a necklace. She moves closer I notice that her normal charm bracelet has been replaced with a silver chain that has a single charm of a skull.

I pull the head phones out and stare at her as she comes towards me. She kneels in front of me, planning to go on with the day the same as any other, despite her change in attire, but I shock her by moving when she tries to kiss my cheek, catching her lips on mine and kissing her deeply. As much as I would like to tell her that she doesn't need to change for me, she looks damn hot in the gothic like outfit that she has seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"What was that for?" She asked, not even bothering to take notice in the few people who were passing by as they stared.

But all I can think to response with is, "You're beautiful."

And I am so glad that she is not _just a dream._

**A/N:** It's been a while sense I put anything up, and I wrote this the other day for my girlfriend so I thought I might as well put it up for other people to enjoy, if it even is that good. I kinda just wrote it off a whim so I don't know. You can review if you want to, but I don't really care. Although I do like constructive criticism if you have any, which should be that hard to pull out for this story because I'm really not that great of a writer.


End file.
